The Administrative Core provides the leadership, organizational structure, and planning that will allow HIVRAD team members to achieve their scientific goals through innovative, multidisciplinary research collaborations. The Administrative Core will serve as the coordinating center for this HIVRAD application and will be responsible for maintaining scientific and managerial oversight over all projects and cores. Most importantly, the Administrative Core will ensure that the scientific projects and cores make steady progress toward meeting project objectives and milestones. This administrative unit will also arrange meetings of the External Advisory Committee, make travel arrangements for HIVRAD team members to offsite NIAID-sponsored meetings and programs, organize internal scientific conferences, provide fiscal management, and prepare periodic progress reports and manuscripts. The Specific Aims of the Administrative Core include: 1. To provide scientific leadership and governance that supports and unites the HIVRAD team. The Administrative Core will serve as the command and control center of the HIVRAD application. The core will establish an Executive Committee that will serve as the governing body of the grant. 2. To frequently review milestones and timelines and to ensure steady progress. The Executive Committee will conduct regular monitoring and evaluations to ensure that all milestones and research goals are met. The Executive Committee will also solve unforeseen problems as they arise by consulting with the External Advisors and seeking advice from outside experts. 3. To recruit and coordinate the HIVRAD Scientific Advisory Board. Members of the Scientific Advisory Board (SAB) will be selected based on their expertise in basic SIV/HIV biology, primate models and vaccine development. The SAB will review the Program on a yearly basis, providing a written report to the Principal Investigator and NIH program officials. 4. To provide financial management for the HIVRAD grant. The Core will manage HIVRAD resources in an efficient, effective, and transparent fashion through provision of sound fiscal management and ensuring efficient collaboration between investigators at UAB, Pittsburg and NCI-Frederick.